roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/Trivia
A real-life Tower of Pimps (four 1m x 1m x 1m blocks of solid gold) would weigh approximately 170,197 pounds (over 85 tons) and be worth approximately $1,047,600,000. * The Tower of Pimps has appeared and been mentioned in other videos as well, such as in Episode 114 of Achievement HORSE, as well as Michael calling a level "comprised of nothing but the Tower of Pimps." during Rage Quit: Splodge. Jack commented that they like to see the Tower of Pimps make it into other games. * In the Xbox 360 version of Minecraft, writing the word "Pimps" on a sign will censor the entire sign. * Ray has lagged out of the game more often than any other Let's Player. Because of this, Ray will often complain about the lack of System Link mode in Minecraft. * Gavin currently has the longest "dry streak," having the largest gap of losses between the current episode and the last episode in which he won the competition. * Out of every Rooster Teeth employee that has been in an episode of Let's Play Minecraft, Joel has the least amount of confirmed on-screen death (Two deaths in Episode 2). * Michael was the first person to die in Let's Play Minecraft (by Geoff's hand). He was also the first to be killed by a monster (a spider). * Michael was the first person to win the Tower of Pimps. * At the end of Episodes 1 and 2, the rest of the crew joked about getting rid of Gavin. In Episode 1, they said he was out of Achievement Hunter after he poured lava on their house, and in Episode 2, they joked about getting him banned from Xbox Live after he got the "On A Rail" achievement. * In Episode 2, after Michael tackled Gavin onto the ground, the screen cut to Michael's view in the game, but the name "Michael" in the corner had been changed to "Bickie Ditch." * In Episode 3, after Michael pushed the button in Achievement City, the camera switched briefly to a view from atop Geoff's house, with the name "Notch" in the corner of the screen. * Ray will sometimes leave signs in and around Achievement City with strange things written on them, either insults to the others or the name of a certain website. * Based on Geoff's description of "Plan G" in Episode 3, there should be at least 2,883 TNT blocks beneath Achievement City. (A 31 x 31 x 3 slab of TNT.) * In Episode 5, the crew left the game open and a Minecraft player with the gamertag "i COBRAxGuNneRz" joined the game briefly, but was booted by the crew soon after. Gavin then said that he was "famous as hell now." Another unknown player (their gamertag was blacked out) joined the game later, but left soon afterward. * Any competition that has chests of items or structures that are assigned to specific players always has at least one rose in or around the chest/structure given to Ray. * Ray will sometimes go into a corner of a structure, switch to third-person so the camera is zoomed in on his face, crouch, and rapidly switch between an empty and a full slot in his inventory. He calls it "Jerking off in the corner" and usually does it on guest-created maps. This has also been referenced by Michael in a few Rage Quit episodes. * Ray will sometimes sing or hum parts of songs during the Let's Plays. Examples include him singing the intro to Eminem's "Lose Yourself" near the end of Episode 11, "Weird Al" Yankovic's "Amish Paradise" in the beginning of Episode 24, and various video game themes during Episode 38. (When he admitted he couldn't remember the theme to Metroid ''off the top of his head, Gavin joined in by humming Theme A ((Korobeiniki)) from ''Tetris.) * If one of the main cast is absent from an episode, the rest of them will often poke fun at him. Examples include them "making up for the lack of Gavin" in Episodes 6 and 7, and cutting to a picture of Jack sleeping in Episode 15 because he "couldn't find the office." * The crew will often make fun of each other during the Let's Plays, which often ends with somebody yelling, "Got him!" * The crew will often reference or repeat things multiple times in the Let's Plays; such as Ray jerking off in the corner, the act of "teasing it", and, most notably, a fictional character they created named "Flynt Coal." * Episode 35 has had the most references to Flynt Coal so far. (Mostly because of Ray.) * In Episode 43, a glitch caused a second Ray, complete with skin and Gamertag, to appear during filming. The cast subsequently named him Ghost Ray. In Episode 46, the same thing briefly happened to Ryan as well as Ray. * Gavin has been to a lower level on the map than any other Let's Player. Due to lag, he managed to be able to stand on top of the Void in Episode 29. * Gavin has been physically attacked by everyone but Ryan so far in Let's Play Minecraft. He was first attacked by Michael in Episode 2 in an attempt to stop Gavin from getting the "On A Rail" achievement, then by Geoff in Episode 9 for killing him in-game and stealing all of his stuff, then by Jack in Episode 16 when he found Gavin sitting in his chair, then pulled it out from under him, and finally by Ray in Episode 37 when Gavin cheated by mashing the buttons on Ray's controller and by killing him before Ray got to erect the Tower of Pimps, which angered Ray enough to attack him. *Ironically, Gavin, who uses the Creeper skin, has encountered more Creepers than any other person on the crew. He has also encountered more silverfish than anyone else. *Jack will often give up and start building a new house elsewhere when doing overviews of new updates or getting harassed by the other players. The most known instance of this was in Episode 7, when Michael killed Jack just after he finished his Nether Portal, causing Jack to give up on the objective altogether. The others will often reference this by saying "I'm gonna build a house" after failing something they tried to do or dying unexpectedly. *Contrary to what Geoff stated in Episode 15, a sky fortress made of white wool would still leave a dark shadow on its underside, making it about as easy to find as the one Geoff made of cobblestone (The lava layer would have more than likely burned through the wool anyway). *Michael is usually seen wearing armor more often than anybody else in the Let's Plays. *In Episode 6, Michael was able to get all of the Minecraft achievements that he was missing simply by joining the game. Gavin stated that it happened to him as well in a later episode. *Gavin usually runs away from a fight, which is what gets him killed, so to avoid getting killed he sneak attacks people, which helps him most of the time. *Gavin has frequently come close to winning several Let's Play challenges, only to have his victory stolen by other players. Some examples include Gavin locating and managing to carry the Tower of Pimps in Episode 14, but losing it to Ray before he could return to the city, as well as when he managed to put up 14 out of 16 blocks of wool in the wool challenge before Geoff came back and won, and in Episode 36 when he lost 5 seconds behind Ryan because the potion wasn't done yet. (And he forgot to take the nether wart to make the potion.) Not to mention, in Episode 37 he gave Ray the victory by putting the Tower on Ray's spot, which is called by Geoff, "Quite possibly the dumbest thing Gavin has ever done." *Caleb appears to be the most provocative member, having annoyed Jack on being on the opposing team and angering Ray for tossing his roses and hoe into lava, with Ray going as far as jokingly threatening to kill Caleb's family, more than once giving a shoutout to "Caleb's dead family." In the Fishing Jamboree, Caleb moved fish around to different player's chests, and in Episode 29 he was accused of screenlooking. Since then he has been mentioned and criticized many times by the crew, who discourage cheating by saying, "Don't be a Caleb." *Ryan, like Caleb, is a provocative co-member. He annoys Jack and Geoff, and angers Michael, Gavin and Ray. In Episode 33, Ryan set off a lot of explosions that caused the game to lag a lot, which had angered Michael by costing him the victory. In Episode 36, he kept tampering with Michael and Gavin's work, and filled the Nether Fortress with lava. In Episode 37, he was accused of cheating by breaking an ice block, which then he lied about, that led to the Achievement Hunters cursing him out and calling him names. Since then he is criticized for cheating, breaking the rules, and lying. His cheating almost got him kicked out of the Let's Play videos. The crew discourages lying by saying "Don't be a Ryan." *The majority of the Minecraft Let's Plays take place on the Xbox 360 version of Minecraft. So far, there have only been 2 Minecraft Let's Plays that have taken place on the PC version of Minecraft (Episodes 34 and 68). *In Episode 55, it took the lads over 5 minutes just to find the soccer field (since none of them had a map) and another 5 minutes to prepare for the game, wasting 10 minutes of the Let's Play NOT doing the soccer game. (Jack mentioned that it was in fact 25 minutes. Gavin tones down the amount of time wasted when editing the Let's Plays). *The Royal Court, one of the landmarks in Achievement City where the King of Achievement Hunter resides, holds the record for hosting the most Minecraft Let's Plays. So far, it has been the main area in 6 Let's Plays (So far, Geoff, Ryan, and Ray have been the King. Michael will be the future King). *Similarly, the Hot Foot platform holds the record for hosting the most Things To Do In: Minecraft episodes. It has so far appeared in 5 episodes plus 1 Let's Build episode. However, unlike the Royal Court, the platform has been extensively modified since it's original debut. Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Achievement Hunter Shows Category:Trivia Pages